


【DANS LA MAISON】L'Épilogue

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [6]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 篇名的意思是尾聲，無特別意義。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Kudos: 1





	【DANS LA MAISON】L'Épilogue

學校裡有座教堂，由長年累月磨礪過塵土的磚石砌成，替校內添了些年代的光輝。他不清楚這棟建築的歷史，隱約看出是哥德式的風格，愈往頂部愈細得像根針，直刺蒼穹，據說這象徵著擺脫束縛、奔向天國。

教堂平時是閒置的，罕有人煙，但白天不會上鎖，中堂空閒的時候，他會獨自坐在裡頭的長椅上，望著顏色絢爛的花窗發呆。窗上多是描繪聖徒的事蹟，他們舉止端方、神情祥和。

雖不信教，他偶爾對上他們不知看往何處的眼，總覺得有股說不出的凌厲。

這天課堂是滿的，他沒空溜到那處靜謐的角落，連去趟洗手間都匆匆忙忙的。剛打開門，頭頂上隨即潑下盆水，他連同晨起才熨平的制服被淋得濕透，手裡被資料夾保護起來的講義也不能倖免，邊角全黏在一塊。他眉頭沒皺一下，繼續往下堂課的教室行進，木無表情頂著別人湊過來的同情目光。

「你看，又是那個轉學生。」

「被西園寺給盯上這麼長時間，真是可憐呀。」聲音雖壓得低，仍一字不落送入他耳中，「這次西園寺倒是特別囂張，不只給下馬威，還把人家生生整了好幾個月。」

另一人口氣輕蔑，毫不意外，「還不是這個春野沒有個夠硬的後台嘛，剛轉過來還這麼惹眼，西園寺怎可能不感冒？」

「但我聽說他被宇智波收養，宇智波好歹是西園寺頭痛多年的對手......」說不到幾句那人當即被反駁，「他怎能算宇智波的人？你沒看他遇上長假還住在宿舍，肯定是被宇智波家丟在這兒，再說，他繼承的姓氏是他那個庶民出身的養母......」他無神的眼裡剎時兌入銳氣，如刀光閃過般掃去一眼，前者拽住還滔滔不絕的後者，瑟縮著避開他的眼神。

挑了個不起眼的角落坐下，衣襬未乾的水珠沿著椅腳滴答落地，他翻開講義，也不管被浸溼的紙緣隨動作撕裂分離，機械似地一目十行。

「佐助君，給。」一方繡得細緻的絹帕遞到他桌上，來者如雲雀啼囀發出一連串刺耳的輕笑，「在學校裡不注重儀表可不行，何況佐助君外表端正，穿制服特別體面，雖然身上一時半會乾不了，好歹先把頭髮擦乾吧。」

他不理會，對方也不介意，乾脆主動替他拭去水珠，被他一把攫住手腕，「別碰我。」

「不必客氣，佐助君。」對方指尖甫觸上他使勁的手背，他像觸電般抽回手，不耐煩地抬起頭，「我說，別碰我。」

對方識趣地停下，將她充滿光澤的捲髮往後撥，回應心高氣傲，「好意提醒你，不領情就算了。」她髮間散發的香味對他來說過於濃烈，他不適地皺了皺眉。

怎可能會習慣？畢竟這裡的人和他、和櫻從來就不是同個世界的人。

進入高中部的入學典禮上，原本土裡土氣的排釦制服換成了打領帶的成熟樣式。他不懂這些，見領帶打得不好索性不用，卻在早飯中被櫻拉回樓上，她的手繞過他的脖頸，熟絡地替他繫上。他們離的很近，尤其櫻動作間不經意的碰觸和噴灑在臉上的吐息，無一不讓他心跳加快。

「儀表整齊得從學生時期開始培養，以後出社會才能給人良好的第一印象，再說佐助君你這麼帥氣，若制服缺了領帶就太可惜了，領帶可是男人增添魅力的重點配件之一阿！」他記得她當時是這麼說的。

是了，主臥的衣櫃中領帶款式比西裝要多，據說全是櫻看遍了專櫃為那男人挑選的。他也曾看過他們沐浴在清晨透明的光線裡，櫻為對方扣完扣子、挑好西裝褲，卻仍糾結著該選哪個花樣的領帶，男人則從容倚著牆，似乎很享受妻子的用心。

換作現在的他，打理儀容仍是耗費工夫且毫無必要的事，在意的對象不在身邊，甚至不願再見他，徒有一副空有其表的皮囊，吸引沒半點真心實意的人，實在累贅。他疲於應付，然他不得不維持基本的底線，至今他方能體悟櫻多年前說過的話──世事總不能盡如人意，他不是獨自一人生活著。

所以他理應承擔後果，比如忍受這裡的閒言碎語和拳腳，比如再無轉圜離開承載他三年光陰的房子。

從遏止不住的失控裡清醒後，他的腦袋逐漸趨於冷靜，游標在發送鍵上踟躕，他盯著那處默默良久，終是刪除了郵件裡的影片。他將之存入隨身碟，銷毀他處的所有紀錄。

櫻回來時，已至深夜。他本不該再招惹她，但總有些東西得盡早了結，知道她刻意要避開自己，聽她關上房門，才悄悄走近她門前。

輕聲敲了敲門，沒有回應，儘管事先做了心理建設，仍免不了一瞬的失落。他把手移到門把上，明知被上了鎖，還燃著會為他而開的希望，前額抵著門板，如石像一動不動，思緒卻翻閱到了前頁。

那場失去理智的情事落幕後，他一夜無眠，支著頭凝視在枕畔酣睡的櫻，替她將阻在鼻尖的髮絲勾至耳後，手指輕描過她猶乾的淚痕。等她醒來，必不會准許自己再碰她的，他黯下眼神，沒再做任何出格的舉動，只是目不轉睛，彷彿要把這副平和的睡顏銘刻於心。

雨到清晨才停，浴室的水聲卻接連響起，櫻反鎖在浴室裡很長時間，久得以為她幹了傻事，他不顧被她趕出門外，再度闖了進去。這波動靜成功引起對方的注意，她警戒地穿好衣服，又急忙從衣櫃裡扯出件風衣，將自己裹得嚴實。

袒露在外部的皮膚像煮熟的蝦子，紅得不尋常。他顰眉攫住她的手腕，強迫她面向自己，留下痕跡的鎖骨處更是顯著，凝脂般的肌理被摩擦得生生破了皮，以前看過浮世繪中滾得冒泡的血池，大抵是這樣的慘烈。

「鬆手。」她鎮定的聲線下是發顫的呼吸。

深怕她強行掙扎弄疼自身，他聽話放開，「為什麼要傷害自己？」就這麼討厭他的碰觸麼？他心知肚明，因為看來就像要洗刷去每一寸覆蓋他氣息的地方。

隨後他被大力撞開，不一會便聽見引擎發動的聲音。

重新挺直身板，他再敲次門，竟意外得到音量微弱的回覆，「是栗原桑麼？」

「是我。」他深吸口氣，裝得不卑不亢。

話裡的溫度霎時墜入冰窖，「滾開。」

「我有東西要交給你。」他故意使勁拍上實木做的牆，「相信我，你不會希望被栗原看見。」

櫻磨蹭了幾分鐘，終究開了條縫隙，她眼下帶著淺淺的灰青，身上還是出門時的打扮，頭髮凌亂，像是剛從床上睡醒。他把隨身碟遞到她面前，深潭般的眼映著她的腳尖，「這是……我侵犯你的證據，由你處置，我絕無二話。」

「你以為我會感激你嗎？」冷不防被他撕開傷疤，讓僅存的尊嚴盡數掃地，她捏緊把手，「滾！別讓我說第三次！」一激動起來她暈眩了陣，他當時不曉得這是事後避孕藥的副作用，及時接住她贏弱的身子，想當然她並不領情，站穩就要躲回房裡，他進而擋在門口，阻絕她的退路。

「我要怎麼做你才能放過我？」她想大吼，卻礙於樓下的栗原必須壓低聲響，反而成了種瀕臨崩潰邊緣的脫力感。

「罵我、打我、揭發我都好。」他拉住彷彿一用力便會扭斷的纖腕，將隨身碟塞入她的掌心，「別把錯攬到自己身上。」

「你！」櫻倏地抬起手，他紋絲不動，眼睛沒眨一下等著手掌落下，但她中途僵在半空中，收了收拳，緊接著往自己憔悴的臉上狠狠甩了一記耳光。清脆的響聲迴盪在走廊裡，她右臉如浸了染料般緩緩浮出紅印，愈反映她心底哀莫大於心死，他愣在原處，頓覺無地自容。

最終他丟了大蛇丸的地址，櫻也沒有拆穿他的惡行，可他再無機會在房子裡遇上她，一干事務全交由栗原轉達。栗原性子老練，縱使察覺了蛛絲馬跡，亦分得出輕重，大多不關己事不開口，想來以前那些伎倆並非他多高明，而是對方偷偷放水的緣故。

離開這棟房子的那天，為他送行的除了栗原，還有放棄參加與砂隱高中友誼賽的鳴人。

「不是第一次當投手嗎？」他斂眸道，有顆石子投入內心的湖畔，泛起漣漪。

「我這麼優秀，當投手的機會以後還多著呢！」鳴人碰了下他的肩膀，笑得一貫自信，「和你告別的機會可只有一次，佐助大叔和櫻醬工作這麼忙，還好栗原桑有通知我，否則讓你孤孤單單地走，我可不會原諒我自己。」

冷了這些日子的心驟然被捂熱起來，他荒蕪的眼底裝入鳴人天真又執著的表情，稍微點亮火光。他想起他們初見時幼稚的對幹，一架便打進彼此的心裡，此後互相扶持，明裡暗裡幫了對方不少，是他最堅實的後盾，如今亦然。他本該朝鳴人笑一笑，然瞄見身後三年如一日的房子，頃刻澆熄了那點火光。

「到那裡安頓完記得給我打通電話阿！我再告訴你我們木葉怎麼打敗砂隱！」說得像比賽已定勝負，不過木葉的棒球社實力在高校中算是首屈一指，也難怪剛入社的鳴人能誇下海口。

對了，鳴人還說過在畢業前要一路打到全國賽去，果然是四肢比頭腦發達的傢伙，能將任何遠大的目標想得簡單。這是他沒辦法做到的事，總體來說，他還是羨慕的，連他自己也沒發現，當他看著如太陽之子般總是滿懷希望的伙伴，眉目多是柔和的神態。

栗原幫腔道，「佐助少爺也能學習鳴人少爺，聽說那兒有許多不常見的社團，像是西洋劍、高爾夫、馬術，專注課業之餘不妨鍛鍊體力，還能排解壓力呢。」

「你這小子過得可真好命！」鳴人擠眉弄眼地揶揄，還不忘叮囑，「佐助，長假記得回來，不然我會無聊死的，到時一起打棒球！」

「我可比不過你那些前輩。」他以奚落減緩了拒絕的沉重。

「和他們打球是可以學到技巧、經驗沒錯，但面對他們的戰鬥力始終比不上你啊！」鳴人抓了抓自己那頭金燦燦的頭髮，和湛藍的眼珠子裡流轉的光芒一樣耀眼，「不是和你對戰的話，多沒意思！」

此時送他到火車站的出租車停在他們面前，解了燃眉之急，鳴人殷殷期盼的模樣讓他狠不下心回絕，他不懂如何應付永遠不會兌現的承諾，也沒有勇氣向對方坦白自己做過什麼骯髒事。他深知鳴人若得知所有真相，一輩子都不會原諒他。

就連他也想把如此窩囊的自己使勁揍一頓。

行李被司機裝進後車廂，在他上車前，栗原遞給他個未曾見過的提袋，「這是我特地縫製的，裡面裝的是夫人起了大早做的便當，車程雖遠，這些份量好歹不會餓到肚子。」

「……謝謝。」他恍神了會，腦海閃過與櫻共處在廚房的瑣碎片段，動作機械似的收下，「也替我轉告她。」他竟不知手該擺哪裡，只好僵硬地垂在身側，連同雙腿也釘死在地面般邁不開半步。

司機咳了幾聲，明顯不耐煩地催促他上車，栗原忙打開車門，口中答應道，「佐助少爺請放心。」他坐進後座，隔著玻璃還能聽見鳴人大喊一路順風，直到車子繞過轉角，都不見鳴人放下揮舞的雙手。

便當沒有調味奇怪的問題，縱使他嚼著索然無味，味道確實和從前一樣，但心境不同，滋味便再回不到最初。他知道她意欲何為，不過是掩人耳目罷了，糊弄得過身邊人，唯獨騙不過他們自己。

哪怕裡頭有一點點的關懷，他也再無臉面奢求了。

換下黏在身上的制服，他隨意沖了個熱水澡，渾身才鬆泛不少。

走上鮮少人使用的逃生樓梯，一路到電梯到不了的頂樓，在那裡眺望遠方，能暫時脫離現實。

這裡盡是滋長些不讓他省心的人事物。

附近沒有高樓，頗有幾分避世的寧靜，從頂樓看出去，能看到幾公里外的海，潮汐日夜奔流，不停打在礁石上，彷彿風中一併送來了海濤聲。今夜沒有月光，整片天是黑的，連帶著海面也黯淡下來，然岸上有座燈塔，能指引船隻找到回程的路，雖說他不只一次想過，若燈塔故障了，船隻在一片昏暗的湍流中會漂往何方。

「哎，這不是春野同學麼？」

不須回頭也猜得到，那是西園寺身邊的跟班藤原，藤原在這裡，代表西園寺一幫人都在。他沒心思理會，亦無動身離去，全然把他們視作空氣。

「真不巧，我們剛好想使用這裡。」西園寺語氣輕巧，教人聯想到獵食者遇上無力反抗的獵物，花不了多少力氣。

他倚著欄杆鬆垮垮站著，又吹了好一會的風，才緩步往逃生口走去，可其中兩人故意攔住他，尋隙挑畔，「春野同學，我們可沒說你能走啊。」

「讓開。」他回應淡漠，倒越發激起他們的興致，像顆小石子劃到手臂上，有點刺痛，更多的感覺是搔癢，惹人發笑。

「喂！九條、前田，把那傢伙帶過來。」另一個叫佐佐木的招手道，二人笑得不客氣，一左一右將他架走，西園寺坐在欄杆上，居高臨下看著他，他被毫無預警推倒，想起身卻同時被那兩人使勁壓制，還有一人抓緊他的頭髮，迫使他以匍匐在地的姿態揚起頭。

西園寺皮笑肉不笑道，「看來早上那桶水沒把你潑醒阿，還不知收斂。」藤原在一旁加油添醋，這是那傢伙慣會取樂西園寺的伎倆，「他今天氣焰可囂張呢！連京香醬好心借給他的手帕都不屑用。」

前田用誇大的口吻挑釁，「像京香醬這麼可愛的女孩子也拒絕，你還是個男人嗎？再說了，你的出身連給她提鞋都不配。」

「誰讓他生了一張好看的臉皮，還長了顆聰明的腦袋。」頭頂上傳來輕蔑的笑聲，扯著他頭髮的力道加大，「女孩子們想包養他這種小白臉是再正常不過的事。」

「左近寺，你說的未免太中肯了！」佐佐木忍不住拍手叫好，並蹲低和他對視，「這麼多女孩子都看不上，你究竟是裝清高還是眼光高，喔──難道你喜歡的不是女人，所以才對女人沒反應？」

「若真如此，我們碰他這麼久，豈不是要起、反、應了！」

眾人叫囂出一陣不懷好意的歡呼，把他從粗糙的地面上抓起，肆意用羞辱的眼光打量他沒有動靜的私處。他冷眼看著他們乳臭未乾的行徑，猶如自己是個旁觀者，既不忿忿不平，更不必說揭竿反抗，就等著他們倦了、感到無聊了，自然會放過他。

或許因他觸犯了原罪，上帝要他付出相應的代價，才安排這齣可笑的磨難。

「看了這麼久，還不是沒反應嘛。」藤原打了個呵欠，向眾人宣布他毫無邏輯可言的推斷，「看來各方面貌似都十分優秀的春野同學，是個不能人道的可憐蟲呢！」

「不能人道？」西園寺倒是願意買這玩笑的帳，挑了挑眉，「你養父母當初領養你時，知道這事麼？」

九條大笑道，「肯定不知道的吧！就是不能生育才領養孩子，結果居然找到個不能人道的，我光想宇智波家那對夫妻的表情就覺得好笑！」

「宇智波不過是靠你那養父撐著，等他死得乾淨了，集團怕也掉不進你的口袋裡。」西園寺說起那男人亦是嗤之以鼻，「說來你和他的確相像，想來你們的關係並不止於領養吧，而是那傢伙留在外面的風流債。」

他冷笑了聲，不置可否。

一記上勾拳撞上他的下巴，之前被打落的牙根處略微鬆動，細微的血味在口腔中瀰漫開來，「沒事笑什麼？給我安分點！」他垂下頸部，狀似示弱，歛去他暗藏戾氣的眼神。

「你那個養母是如何看你的？半路殺出來的拖油瓶？搶財產的小雜種？」他又被迫抬起頭，看向西園寺瞧不起人的眼睛，裡頭全是污穢思想，「還是把你當成老公不在家的慰藉？」

他朝西園寺的方向啐了口，「果然，狗嘴吐不出象牙。」接著被身旁的人揍了幾下腹部，他一時沒緩過來，咳嗽不止。

「怎麼一說到你養母，全身的毛就豎起來了？」佐佐木一副恍然大悟的樣子，「原來你小子放著年輕的不要，好那一口啊！」

「話別說早，聽說她看起來不過二十多歲。」左近寺扳過他的頭顱，似笑非笑問道，「傳言當真麼？春野同學。」他死死瞪著左近寺，愣是絕口不言，很快又招來一頓毒打。

「宇智波社長一向注重隱私，除了幾年前的車禍意外，這位社長夫人幾乎不在媒體的版面上。」西園寺諷刺道，「你和這麼個神祕的美人胚子住在一起，真是大飽眼福。」

「哪就神秘了？」藤原舉著手機引起大伙的注目，「喏，前陣子打扮得漂漂亮亮上節目呢，好像是介紹什麼診所──算了，誰在意啊。」

影片播放時藤原「好意」繞過每個人眼前，噓聲壞笑此起彼落，他看見櫻裝扮正式坐在來賓席上，頗有專家的派頭，來不及看清她面上的表情，螢幕已一晃而過，最後駐留在西園寺面前，他僅能聽見影片裡熟悉的聲音，「……其實我們應當把孩子看作是內心力量強大到足以積極改變自身行為的個人，以遊戲治療為例，遊戲為成人與孩子之間提供了一種安全的關係，這樣孩子就能獲得自由和空間來以自已的方式陳述，此外，目前我們也在藝術治療方面……」

頂樓上僅有的光源打在西園寺臉上，黝黑的皮膚在此刻更偏向病態的蒼白，「說了這麼多種治療，平時她對你使用的是什麼方式？」下一秒藤原拉長尾音，「當然是最見不得人的那種──」

「春野同學艷福不淺呢！」不知是誰起了頭，眾人再次鬧哄哄成一片。他反射性收緊拳頭，雙臂卻被箝制得更用力，上半身難以動彈。

「藤原，找到診所的位置，我們好去樂一樂。」西園寺揚著下頷，用閒聊的口吻肆意侵犯他曾擁有一夜的女人，「你們說，宇智波醫生這頭罕見的髮色摸起來怎麼樣？身上有沒有香味？是腰更柔軟呢還是胸？她也喜歡後入多過正常姿勢麼？」

「現場試試不就曉得了。」隨意把櫻視為囊中物的心態令他噁心，他繃緊上臂的肌肉，蓄勢待發，西園寺沉浸在挑釁的快感，並不十分注意他的變化，「肯定是個不得了的尤物吧，否則憑她的身家，釣不到這種丈夫……唔！」

憑藉手臂被抓牢的支撐點，他雙腿躍起踢向身後毫無屏障保護的西園寺，圍著他的人群反應頗快，立時撇下他拉住頭兒。他抄起掉在地上的手機，對準站在末端的左近寺擲去，左近寺捂住太陽穴，表情凶狠地轉過來，趁對方腦門眩暈之際，他在腹部補上前踢，左近寺重心不穩，正好跌在趕來幫忙的另外二人身上。

藤原邊抓緊西園寺，邊指示佐佐木上前，他沒了礙手礙腳的束縛，他們向他單挑沒有勝算，沒多久佐佐木便被壓制在地。左近寺等人欲上前解救，佐佐木的右手臂旋即被他反折，位置的優勢使他稍微用力即可扳斷，霎時無人敢輕舉妄動。

「你們傻了？還不來救我？！」佐佐木額際被冷汗浸濕，嘶吼道，「春野！你膽敢傷我一根寒毛，我讓你生不如死！」

不曾亮出虎爪，真把他當病貓了。他冷冷掃視周圍這群人，踩著佐佐木背部的力氣加劇，「道歉！」

佐佐木疼得倒抽口氣，束手就擒道，「好好好！我道歉！你、你住手阿──」

「你好歹是佐佐木家的獨子，拿出點氣魄，他一介庶民沒有本錢弄殘你。」西園寺剛和鬼門關擦肩而過，人身安全後說話反而更有底氣，「看來你和你的養母關係不一般阿，開幾句玩笑就急著要為她出頭，可惜……」

「啊──」慘絕人寰的尖叫中斷了西園寺狂妄的發言，他撈起身下這具癱軟的軀體，往左近寺那處扔去，棄若敝屣。

殺紅的眼中僅剩下西園寺，拉扯間他騎到西園寺身上，耳邊嗡嗡作響，身上雨滴般的打擊像蚊子叮咬，他感覺不到痛，全然沉浸在控制拳頭打向骨骼肉塊的快感，發洩得踏實，不再是稍縱即逝的幻夢，他忘了時間、忘了旁人，只想把這真實的感覺牢牢握在手心。

突如其來的哨聲劃破他耳根子的清淨，他抬起頭，刺目的強光晃入眼底，讓他反射性瞇了瞇眼。

「老師，就是他！」

他不確定是否在說自己，只覺手指的感官僵硬得麻痺，低頭一看，彎曲的指節下是不省人事的西園寺，俊秀的容貌變得鼻青臉腫，不成人樣，蜿蜒的鼻血縱橫在傷處旁的凹陷，看起來相當觸目驚心。

事後他被停了課，成天無所事事，無端多了大把時間晾在教堂裡，遠離人群，倒也自在。

正中央的牆上是一枚十字架，上頭刻有耶穌受難的塑像，相較花窗上描繪的人物神態，多蒙上層哀戚，他看著卻是前所未有的平靜。據說掌心被釘上十字架流的血不多，真正痛苦的，是日後烈陽的洗禮、風沙的錘鍊，偏還求生不得、求死不能，唯有消極等待日漸衰弱的軀殼的死期。

光從高處散落一地，聖像上囤積的灰塵被反射得一目暸然，連帶著世俗感變重了些，不那麼高不可攀。

就像那些人前風光、背後被狼狽地打進醫院的公子哥兒。

校方相當重視這起鬥毆事件，他身上有傷不假，犯到他手裡的西園寺傷重得奄奄一息是被逮個正著的，眾口鑠金，便也無人在意他的證詞，或額外調閱監視器了。他早知結果如此，一個來路不明卻僥倖被富人收養的孤兒，到底不比已被財團欽定的繼承人、未來學校的衣食父母來得尊貴。

聽聞西園寺和佐佐木的傷勢恢復了些，校方才敢通知他們的家長。這天班導強制帶他到醫院去，說是傷者父母已到，讓他前去賠罪，但他認為去做讓他們出氣的沙包更為貼切。

他先被領到西園寺的病房，房裡光線敞亮，映得西園寺的父母面色鐵青，一見到他再生氣，也得端著休養，只能在話裡扎幾根刺刁難。什麼樣的字眼到他耳裡也無動於衷，反而是班導不停鞠躬致歉，順帶按住他的後腦勺彎下他挺直的身板。

「我感受不到當事人的道歉裡有絲毫誠意，貴校教出來的學生素質竟如此差勁，動手的人還理直氣壯了？」西園寺夫人坐在病床邊的椅子上，搖頭嘆氣道。

守在病房裡的高層陪著笑臉，「這孩子前不久才來，許多規矩還不成方圓，我們一定好好管教，不讓西園寺同學再受欺負。」

「等事情發生了再預防？若哪天一郎在校內被人活活打死，您是不是打算跟我說會請警方協助調查，不讓其他同學被害？」西園寺先生背過身去，一副仁至義盡的樣子，「一郎被傷得這麼重，不是道歉就能一筆勾消的，此外隔壁病房的佐佐木同學手臂斷了，也是這孩子所為吧。您讓我們如何放心把孩子交給貴校？」

「我向您保證，這是最後一次發生這種事，日後我們必定重點關注春野同學。」高層忙不迭彎腰致意，並再度壓下他的身子。

手帕在微紅的眼眶下輕拭，西園寺夫人泫然欲泣，「我們不敢再讓一郎冒險了。這樣吧，兩條路，讓春野同學離開學校，此事按下不提，或我們替一郎辦理轉學手續，再聯絡律師和學校打場官司。」

「夫人寬心，何必因孩子的打架弄得兩敗俱傷呢？」高層在她耳邊低語，「春野是宇智波社長的養子，那邊開罪不起。」

西園寺先生斜睨他道，「我當是誰，宇智波又如何？難道就能仗勢欺人麼？」

「沒錯，任何人都不能仗勢欺人，我說得對麼？西園寺社長。」

曾聽人說，一日不見，如隔三秋。他過去是不能理解的，每個人不論貧富貴賤，一天只有二十四小時，這是上天最公平的安排。如今以為這一生再見不上一面、已相隔著百里汪洋的人乍然出現在眼前，他才體會到何為恍若隔世。

「宇智波夫人，別來無恙？」西園寺夫人微微彎著眉眼，沒擠出細紋，「多年不見，你竟多了個兒子。」

櫻禮貌性點點頭，快步走到床邊，「西園寺同學傷勢如何？」他身上也貼著紗布，這句問候無疑是另一種形式的興師問罪，然他很快注意到，她腳上是一雙細跟的黑色高跟鞋。

他在櫻的衣櫃底層見過，這雙鞋與其他樣式的鞋子為伍，雖安放角落，卻保養得勤。櫻的腳踝雪白纖細，這雙鞋能把那處襯托得突出，彷彿為她而生。

「高跟鞋是傷腳沒錯，可女人的鞋櫃裡不能沒有一雙預備著。」她在他中學畢業時穿過，處理診所對外事務的行程裡也非它不可，「不覺得穿上去有一股成熟的氣場麼？即便只是走路，也讓自己看起來不像省油的燈，用來談判再好不過。」唇畔笑吟吟的，若非他聽過櫻如何三言兩語回堵院長，實在很難想像她力爭預算一類的瑣事的樣子。

舉手投足間文雅克制，骨子裡是一語中的的攻擊性。

「看到了吧，被打得躺在床上起不來身。」西園寺先生對高層挑了挑眉，「我們正請校方給予一個公正的決斷。」

病房裡的液晶螢幕亮了起來，櫻插入隨身碟，向在座的所有人笑道，「既說公正，各位也該看得全面些，不可盡信其中一方的說詞，請再緩一緩，先看完沒公開過的片段，行麼？」

床上的西園寺忙扯著母親的衣角，但高層兩邊皆不敢得罪，趕緊贊成櫻的建議，儘管她已箭在弦上，並不管旁人是何想法。

那晚的經過呈現在螢幕上，西園寺的臉上從滿是受害者的委屈，變得一陣青一陣白，西園寺夫婦面色同樣不好看，校方人士噤若寒蟬。播放至他反擊前，櫻按下暫停，「看來是西園寺同學你們先對佐助動手的，難道只追究他一人之過？」

「有錄像為憑，我們自是百口莫辯。」西園寺夫人清了清嗓子，理直氣壯道，「但我兒子和佐佐木同學的傷勢，春野同學是抵賴不掉的吧？」

「請夫人靜下心，還有沒看完的內容。」櫻掏出另一個隨身碟，在眾人面前晃了晃。

哪怕影片裡的那個人擁有和他相同的五官身形，任憑再相像的人也取代不了，他卻像看著一個不相干的傢伙。許多事連他自己都記不清，那些積日累月的屈辱掛在他身軀上，終歸是鑽不進麻痹的內核，用不著他磕了碰了，就碎在時間的塵埃裡。

「西園寺同學和佐佐木同學傷勢較重，不代表佐助的傷就輕了。」她站在身後搭著他的肩，莫名升起股安定的力量，「何況從入學以來，佐助被他們欺凌的情況未曾消停，忍到現在為自我防衛而還手，甚至獨自對抗六個人，反倒成了仗勢欺人？」

「別以為頂著宇智波的名號，我們便拿你沒有辦法。」西園寺先生氣得耳根脹紅，卻說不出幾句有說服力的辯解，毫無底氣的威嚇聽來不過是無理取鬧。

「我可從沒扯到宇智波頭上。」櫻冷笑一聲，走到病床前，姣好的容顏笑容可掬，「聽前田同學他們說，西園寺同學似乎對我有點興趣，我剛好在你面前，想問我什麼都可以。」

西園寺轉瞬血色全無，絞著被單故作鎮定，「不、不用了。」

「既然西園寺同學如此客氣，以後也不必和佐助聊關於我的事吧？」見西園寺順從點了頭，她轉而面向校方，「多虧您給了我們機會辯白，麻煩您做出公正的判斷。」

高層率先笑道，「如此看來，春野同學動手確屬正當防衛，只是沒拿捏好分寸。」西園寺夫婦沒料到風向驟變，放出的火勢一下延燒回自己身上，皆默不作聲。

「那麼對於帶頭霸凌的學生，該接受什麼處分？」櫻沉吟一會，「我記得校規裡寫的是情節重大者予以退學處分，永不再錄取。貴校向來重視學生的品格，想必不會在這方面徇私舞弊。」

「這個自然，我們會給春野同學一個交代。」高層連忙保證，還用手肘撞了撞班導，一齊彎下腰來，「往後我們必定格外照看春野同學，不讓他再遭受欺負。」

「麻煩了，但我明天得飛回去，我會再讓我丈夫來配合後續事宜。」她拿出疊鈔票放在床沿，「佐助正當防衛過度致使重傷，這是補償的費用，其他事項就交由校方評斷，希望此事能平安落幕。」

語畢櫻牽著他離去，外人看來必會覺得她極力護他周全，卻不會看見她的手心冒著冷汗，他亦不敢回握她的手。 

正失神著，櫻縮回手的動作拉回他的意識，才剛過轉角，她便急不可耐地擺脫他，走在他前頭。雖不敢冒犯她，畏畏縮縮亦不是他的風格，他不禁加快腳步，緊跟在她身後。快到電梯時，櫻被自己絆了下，腳步踉蹌，他即刻扶住她的手臂，另一手卻剛好覆在她腰側，氣氛驟然冷下來。

此時手機鈴聲響起，他連忙收回自己越軌的舉動。櫻看也沒有看他一眼，徑直接起電話，「已經到了麼？......處理完了，我正要下去......嗯，之後拜託你到學校一趟......」她的聲線中不含他預期的僵硬，恍若一下被春風化了開。

能讓櫻霎時散發出柔情的，只會是那傢伙，再沒有旁人了。

他心裡一緊，塞滿思緒的愧疚中席捲上不甘，但遠不及上次足以淹沒理智。指尖與她的背部僅剩毫釐，退一步不一定是天堂，再前進卻必定是地獄，他卻捨不得掠開手。

「都打點好了，你回學校去吧。」

到頭來竟是櫻先開口，她發號施令的語氣不甚頤指氣使，反倒很客氣。他再熟悉不過，過去三年間，櫻就是這樣對待那個人的，在房子裡帶著苦痛溫順地活，再柔情的話裡都找得到這份客氣的疏離。與其說像籠裡的雲雀，不如說是個被束之高閣的洋娃娃，因為她不會哭，更不會鬧。

「櫻。」他抿了抿唇，深怕是自己自作多情，「為什麼……特地回來？」

「顧好你自己就行了。」她不願多言，簡單交代道，「這次的事有我丈夫幫忙，以後不會再出現這樣的問題。」

「他願意幫我？」他實在困惑，下意識脫口而出，「難道他不知道我對你......」

「夠了。」她總算面向他，只是連此事也掀不起波瀾，「一碼歸一碼，此事上是我沒為你考慮周全，現在處理完，我不欠你什麼了。」

聞言心下不由得明白幾分，「你沒告訴他，是麼。」

「說出來能彌補已經發生過的事麼？」電梯到了他們所在的樓層，狹小的空間內空無一人，櫻步履優雅，足下只同他隔著條縫隙，「我絕不會選擇原諒，但我同樣不需要剝奪你做人的權利，請你好自為之。」她言語冷漠得可怕，電梯門關上前，也沒再喚過他的名字。

默然盯著闔上的門，他的視線慢慢移向窗外，從沙沙作響的樹葉間漫開來的光暈折射出清淡的彩度，樹下陰影處是散佈得恰到好處的光斑，那抹粉色身影走在其間，光與影輪流在她身上晃來晃去，隨行直至她坐進她丈夫的副駕駛座。

什麼痕跡都沒留給他。

他站在櫻剛經過的位置，陽光恰巧被雲遮起，樹影融入整片灰磚砌的地面，看不出先前的輪廓，遑論流動的光斑，一如上天從無讓這些東西眷顧過他，徒然望塵莫及。

醫院外停靠著公用腳踏車，他投下幾枚硬幣，對去往何處毫無頭緒，騎上車雙腳便自主動了起來，一路在車流的狹縫中任意穿梭，恍惚過了許久，回神過來，揚起髮梢的風裡夾雜著海水的鹹味，潮汐撲上岸邊的聲音規律地傳來，他仰望向不遠處未被點亮的燈塔，丟下了腳踏車。

海面與岸上的銜接是帶黑黢黢的大石，有的已被侵蝕出蜂巢般的孔洞，他不顧浪潮打溼他的皮鞋，佇立的位子和大海一步之遙，若一躍而下，也許藏在水下的漩渦會拖著他卡進海底的夾層，除非世界末日，否則不得翻身。

跳與不跳，他的處境不也是一樣麼？

既已親手粉碎了駐紮在她心底的形象，在看見她出現時，仍生出那點可望不可及的盼頭。是否在與她的相處中，他無意養成了堅信悲愴皆能好轉的純真信念，同時打破這個信念的，亦是他們自己。

每到午夜夢迴，他依舊能夢見他們在後山閒晃的日子，在那裡沒有那個男人，也沒有和那傢伙相關的一切，周遭一草一木皆不屬他們所有，偌大的天地間，唯有彼此。比起那一夜陷進床單裡迷亂媚人的櫻，他似乎更懷念她融在綠意或枯木間的一笑一顰，如果沒被嫉妒啃食心智，讓櫻擁有純粹的快樂何嘗不是他唯一所求。

可再懷念、再後悔有什麼用呢？

明知男人不可能因那粧錯事棄她不顧，她卻獨自承受著悲憤和罪惡感，維繫他們好不容易修復的關係。他初始目的確實想在他們婚姻中埋下永難抹滅的疙瘩，然他又一次低估他們的感情，櫻寧願讓他逍遙法外，也要維護那男人的尊嚴和感受。

他一早知道介入不了，偏還以卵擊石，最後想要的沒到手，斷送的終究是他和櫻的情份。

換作他達成目的，他也沒辦法由衷高興。

「呀──！」

稚嫩的童音刺入耳中，他回過頭，一個綁著髮帶的小女孩撲倒在他身後，很快靠自己爬起身來。天色暗了大半，加上眼底的酸澀感暫時減退視力，只感覺到這小小的人影朝自己靠近，一雙大眼睛直盯著他。

「唔，大哥哥怎麼哭成這樣？」她抓著他的衣角，吃力地踮起腳尖，殘留沙子的手掌輕撫過手臂上的紗布，「是因為受傷了覺得很痛嗎？小櫻吹一吹就不痛囉！」

被刻在心上的三個音節從素昧平生的小傢伙口裡說出，他心中一悸，不由自主對上她的目光。

燈塔上的光亮在此時閃起，小櫻專注低著頭對傷口吹氣，並不妨礙他看清她粉嫩的髮色，他愣了愣，忍不住摸上她的頭髮。

小櫻抬起頭，不解其意地眨眨眼，那對綠寶石般稀世的眸子，與櫻如出一轍。

— Fin —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名的意思是尾聲，無特別意義。


End file.
